Shadow of a Star
by LoLGoau
Summary: Basic stuff; not a member or owner of Riot, just a fan, support League of Legends, etc. etc. etc.


_**Author's Note:**_

_I put this on another site and thought I'd post it here too. So, here's a Soraka and Zed fanfiction I did as a challenge from someone months ago.  
_

* * *

Darkness.

That was all she could see: Darkness.

She sat on her knees, her arms bounds in front of her on top of her lap, her eyes covered by a blindfold, and her mouth covered with a gag. She was not sure where she was, but, by the feeling on her legs, she felt that it was a dojo of some kind.

She heard people speaking now and then, but she did not recognize the voices.

She didn't even hear their footsteps of those who approached or walked away except for the sounds of their voices.

After what felt like half an hour, she heard a sliding door open; leading her to believe that she was in a dojo. She then felt a presence coming toward her, and then a hand grazing the top of her head before she felt it touching her horn.

She did not move, even if she did disapprove of an unknown person touching her, she had no way to fight back, or at least no way she could think of.

"NOVICE!"

A shout said, causing the hand to immediately leave her horn, and she heard and felt a sudden gust of wind, like someone turning around in front of her, and heard another voice with a tone of fear.

"Master! I was only checking on the prisoner… to make sure she was still-" The lesser voice said

"Leave! Now." The stronger voice said with restrained calmness. For some reason, she felt that she recognized the stronger voice, but she could not immediately identify it.

For the first time, she heard footsteps, but they were much like running.

A moment later, the footsteps vanished, and then all was silent again… for about a minute.

She felt two presences approaching her then, and they stopped in front of her. She felt the gag, a cloth stuffed into her mouth and held in place with a strip of leather, removed from her and the cloth taken out of her mouth.

Free of the gag, she worked her tongue around in her mouth to wet it, and then heard the strong voice again. Only this time, it was softer.

"Do you need anything, Starchild?" He, a male voice, asked her.

It was then that she recognized the one what spoke to her and where she was.

"Why am I here Zed?" Soraka asked. Despite her assumptions of being kidnapped, she was not afraid of her captors. If they had wanted her hurt or killed, they would have already done so.

He did not answer her immediately, but she felt his presence, the awkward aura he produced as though he were two people in one body, growing more distant; he was moving away from her.

When she felt him approaching her again, she felt something against her lips. "Drink." He commanded.

She obeyed, parting her lips and allowing him to let her drink. It was a plain sweet tea brew, but it was better than her using her own saliva to wet her mouth. "Thank you." She said when she finished.

She felt him move away from her again, but he soon returned and crouched in front of her. She could feel that he was close, but that was all.

"You are going to stay here for a little longer, and then you will be let go." He began; his tone stern and serious. "While I am gone, one of my students will take care of you. When I get back, you will be taken back to where you were before." He finished.

Soraka did not move or nod. "Why are you holding me here?" She questioned.

The shadow ninja was silent, most likely thinking to himself, and then rose and, wordlessly, left her; his presence disappearing.

Once more, Soraka was left alone, but at least she was not gagged like before.

There was no one around and everything was silently, and then she felt someone approach and address her. "Hello Lady Soraka. Do you require anything?" The person, a female ninja by the sound of her voice and the area, asked her.

Soraka moved her hands up to remove the blindfold, but she felt the ninja's hand on hers, and then lowered them back down to Soraka's lap. "The Master said you are to remain bound and blinded." The female ninja said.

"Did he say why?" Soraka asked.

The ninja was silent.

"What is your name?" Soraka asked.

Again, she was silent, but it was only for a few seconds. "Chi." She said.

"Where is your master Chi?" She asked, still feeling the girl's hand on her wrists.

"Master Zed is away on business for the Order. He asked me to be your keeper and to take care of you until he returned." Chi answered.

"Can I know why I am here?" She asked again. There had to be a reason for her to have been kidnapped by the Order of the Shadow, Zed in particular, but she did not know why.

"The Master did not say, and no one questions the Master's actions." Chi answered, leaving more questions than answers.

Soraka quietly thought to herself, trying to think of reasons why she could have been taken and for what reason Zed would need to kidnap her.

"If you do not need anything now Lady Soraka, I will wait until you do." She heard Chi say.

Before the female ninja could step away from her, Soraka called out. "Food please." She requested.

* * *

Several hours, so at least she thought it was hours, past. Chi did not speak unless she was spoken to, and she spoke as little as possible. Any questions the Starchild asked were mostly ignored or answered something like Zed's actions were not to be questioned or that she was not allowed to say.

Finally, she heard his voice. "You are dismissed, Trainee." He said.

Soraka had been blindfold the whole time, only being fed or given a drink when she requested it and as though she were a newborn child. She did not like it, but she knew complaining would do nothing and there was no convincing the ninja.

When Zed dismissed Chi, and after she left, Soraka felt him approaching her once more. "Now, I need your help." He said plainly.

It was then that she noticed his voice was restrained, as though he was hurt by something or someone, even if he tried to hide it.

"And then will you let me go?" She asked.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Yes, you will be taken back to where you were before." He assured her.

She nodded. "What is it you want me to do?" She asked.

"First, if you do not do as I say, or try to fight me, I will make you regret it." He warned, and then she nodded her head to indicate that she understood. "Next, you will do exactly what I say." He said, and she nodded once more. "Now, I am going to remove your blindfold, and then I will unbind your hands." He said.

When she nodded one last time, she reached behind her head and untied the blindfold. After he did, her calm, golden eyes met his bright, red eyes, and she saw something behind those eyes of his. Something that made her own eyes widen.

"Is something wrong, child of the stars?" He asked. His breathing was irregular and he did not sound like he normally during League matches.

Soraka blinked her eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly to testify her speechlessness.

Zed stared at her blankly, and then, tired of that, turned his head down to undo the knots around her wrists. "It's the shadow's influence you were seeing, and that is why you are here." He said.

She looked at him as though he were crazy. "What?" Was all she could think to say.

The shadow ninja's eyes narrowed a little, but they did not appear to be angry or annoyed. Instead, he spoke with his normal, deep voice, but it sounded softer, like he was speaking respectfully to her. "I need for you to pacify the shadow within me." He explained simply.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

When he freed her hands, she held her wrists in her hands, alternating between the two of them and examining her wrists. She was unharmed, never once having to use her magic to heal herself, but she was not pleased with being kidnapped and knowing that it was for the pacification of some force she did not know.

"Why do you need me to do this? And why kidnap me to ask me?" She asked when she looked back into his eyes, now recognizing that something she had seen before and why he held like two people when he approached her.

Rather than speak his answer, he rose and took a step away from her. It was then that she noticed the two of them were in a bedroom of sorts with walls and a single sliding door around them, a large mattress on the floor near her, and a small stack of folded clothing, robes by the look of it.

She had a very good feeling she knew what he meant by 'pacify' now, but she did not like to entertain the thought. While she did not disapprove of such actions between people, she held no interest in performing an act such as that with someone like Zed.

She watched him with slightly narrowed eyes as he removed his chest armor, followed by the protective cloth padding, and revealed bandages around his torso, though she could only see his back. In place, the bandages were red, as though he had been bleeding.

"The shadow does not like to be ignored." He began to say. "If you will not help me, it will tear me apart from within, and then be unleashed upon the world." He finished, and then turned to her.

She could see in his eyes how serious he thought this was. "You have seen it outside of my body before, and you know that it is not something that can be harmed." He said seriously.

By all right, Zed was not unattractive. He was muscular, well built, and desirable by most female standards, but he was not the type Soraka found desirable as a husband or life companion. Even if the face behind that mask was perfectly shaped by a god, she doubted she would see him any differently.

"You wish to make love to me, and then I may leave?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone. She did not see why she had to be the one to do this, but she also knew she had little to no choice.

"I require healing as well." He added. He tapped his chest, near one of the blood soaked splotches, to indicate that he was indeed wounded. "If you refuse, we will both remain here until you either agree, or the shadow kills me and then you." He added.

She continued to watch him, her eyes remaining slightly narrowed as she did not fully believe him. She knew of his shadow, and knew that it was dangerous, but she did not know if it was something willing to live on its own. If it needed a host, and Zed was that host, would it really kill him just because it wanted to?

"I do not believe you." Soraka said simply. "You are holding me against my will, and you have told me that I will not be allowed to leave until we engage in intercourse and I heal your wounds. You cannot convince me that this is anything but rape, consensual or not." She stated, and then took a deep breath before closing her eyes and holding her head up. "Rape me if you feel you must, but I will not willingly be a part of it." She added.

Zed said nothing, but began to remove the rest of his armor and the cloth padding from his body. "I respect you too much to rape you, but I need your help." He said.

"Again, I will not be a part of your consensual violation of my body." She said blankly. "Furthermore, I do not believe you. What proof have you that something inside your body caused those wounds?" She asked.

The shadow ninja moved to sit down on the mattress that was laid out on the floor. He had cross-legged, naked with only a mask of bandages around his face to cover all but his eyes and nose. Finally, he placed his hands on his knees. "I've told you the truth. One only or another, you will believe me." He replied.

The two of them sat in silence for minutes before Soraka finally opened her eyes and looked around the room for her captor. As she looked around the room, she noticed that there were no others around, and that the walls were not the standard thin wood or paper Ionian style, but thick wood with wall paper on it. She also noticed that there was only one way out of the room, and that was through a heavy-looking door.

When she saw him, she almost gasped as she watched a sudden splotch of red appeared on what once was a clean bandage. He was wounded by something from inside his body, but it seemed impossible to her.

He didn't so much as move as the wound appeared, but he did take in a slow, deep breath as he quietly endured pain she could only image he felt. She also noticed that some of the other splotches were beginning to soak through the bandages, adding the metallic scent of blood to the air.

She still did not know if what he had told her was completely true, but, now at least, she was seeing that proof she had asked him for earlier.

She gave herself a mental shake, sighed inwardly, and then began to approach him. She still did not completely believe that his own shadow was trying to kill him, but, if nothing else, she only had to satisfy him before she would let her go.

When she was upon him, she pushed him down with her hand, finding that he lay down with no resistance, and looked down at his flaccid phallus. She felt her cheeks warm, but she ignored it and instead leaned forward.

Delicately, she took his phallus into her mouth, the taste and feel of it along her tongue feeling wrong and right at the same time. Was this because of her mortality, or could it be that there was something to this after all?

Soraka gave herself a mental shake before beginning to bob her head up and down his shaft, feeling it grow larger, straighter, and harder as she continued.

After a time, it felt as though it was six inches long, and that was not even its full length. At least two inches of it was outside of her mouth because she did not want to go all the way to the base of his phallus.

"That won't work for long." She heard him say, causing her to stop bobbing her head and look at him; at least three inches of his phallus still in her mouth. "You will have to be willing to go all the way." He informed her.

She released him from the confines of her mouth, a soft suction sound being heard as she moved her mouth away from him. "Are you making this up?" She asked him with a serious tone and an annoyed expression.

He leaned his head back as he answered. "If I wanted your body, I'd have taken it long before now. You would never have had a chance to speak in fact." He informed her.

She did not want to admit it, but she did not doubt that. She had been bound, gagged, and blindfolded. She was at his mercy, and yet he did nothing to her.

Soraka pushed herself up with her arms, and then moved closer to him, placing her lower half close to his as she sat up. He watched her with those bright, red eyes of his, and she stared at his chest, eventually moving her right hand to his chest.

The softness and warmth of her healing magic glowed on her hand and into his body, sealing the wounds on his body as she watched in silence as he watched her in silence.

Finally, she spoke again. "Why me though?" She asked.

"You are the only one I could think to ask, the only one who might be able to help me and see the shadow within me." He answered.

She glided her hand over his chest, making sure she had healed every wound on his body, and then slightly nodded toward him. "You will understand if I still do not completely believe you, but, as my captor, the sooner I satisfy you, the sooner I may leave." She said. "Unless you intend to keep me here." She added with a bitter tone.

Zed slowly closed his eyes. "When I feel the shadow has been pacified, I will inform you, and then I will let you choose how you wish to leave: by escort or by yourself." He said with a calm tone.

Reluctantly, Soraka moved her hand away from him, and then began to separate herself from her dress, pulling it off and placed it beside the mattress in a gravity-aided folded fashion.

Without her clothing and accessories, her light purple skin and the darker purple of the symbols on her body were even more evident. Her single A-sized breasts were free of the symbols that covered part of her body, the tips of which held dark blue nubs (nipples), and her womanhood held a slight green tint to it, yet it was primarily a light red in color, at least past the folds it was.

She raised her right leg over and to the other side of his waist, effectively straddling him, and used her right hand to guide his erect, eight inch phallus into and past the folds of her womanhood.

She winced as she felt that hard piece of male-meat pushing into her body, but she endured the pain, telling herself that as long as they finished soon, she did not care how much it hurt in the process.

With that mindset, she was surprised when she saw Zed sit up and push her back.

Though her landing was softened by the mattress, she still let out a gasp of shocked surprise when she landed on her ass. "What was that for-" She began to ask, but he silenced her by placing the index finger of his left hand on her lips.

"This does not need to be painful, Starchild." He said, and then gently pushed her down onto her back. "You eased my pain, now let me ease yours." He said.

She wanted to say no, but she did not. She was willing to put up with the pain, but she also knew that it would be of her own bringing.

When she did not speak up or refuse, he continued, leaning toward her and fixing his legs so that his left leg was on the other side of her right leg, leaving his right leg between hers and her right leg between his. He then placed his left hand down on the right of her torso before bringing his right hand to her left breast and squeezed slightly; staring into her eyes as he did.

Soraka did not make a sound, but her face reddened slightly when he touched and squeezed her sensitive mound of flesh. When he began to mold and move the mound, going in small clockwise circles, she began to breathe heavily, despite her best efforts to keep herself from becoming aroused. It was useless as she felt her core warming and heard herself moaning.

Zed did not continue this for long, just long enough for her to begin to get wet, and then he moved back enough to position himself for the next part.

Placing both hands to the thighs of her legs, he raised her lower half up off the mattress, granting him full view of her vagina, anus, and ass cheeks.

To her, this only deepened her embarrassment. To him, this only helped to pacify the shadow.

Soraka moved her arms toward the mattress, keeping herself in place and holding onto the sheets in a tight grip with both hands as she watched him.

First, he ran his hands over her thighs and legs, massaging them with his touch. The palms of his hands were rough, but, for some reason, they felt good on the smooth skin of her legs, which only made her moan.

Second, he used left arm to keep her knees bent toward her chest, his hand holding her right leg away from her left, and she saw him open her labium with the index and ring fingers of his right hand.

Third, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and opened her mouth wide in a silent moan as he began to rub her red, green-tinted vagina with his middle finger, stroking it up and down as though he were testing how wet she was.

Fourth, she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tighter as he slowly pushed his middle finger into her vagina. When the digit was three fourths of the way in, he pulled half of it out, and then pushed three fourths of it back into her body.

Soraka began to ease up as the pain quickly turned to pleasure. She stopped gritting her teeth, opened her eyes halfway, and began to moan silently as she reached up to put the palms of her hands inside the backs of her knees, allowing him to remove his left arm, which he then used to massage her right ass cheek.

He then added his index finger to his middle finger, and then his ring finger, increasing the pleasure she was feeling as he moved three of the five fingers of his right hand in and out of her increasingly wetting womanhood.

Just as she was feeling something rise inside of her, he removed his fingers from her body.

She looked at him with a very disappointed look on her face, but then he moved his three wet fingers to her mouth. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, and he pushed his fingers inside her warm cavern. Instinctively, she began to suck her juices from his fingers, even licking and circling her tongue around his fingers.

And then she felt something poking at her spine, followed by something like warm, syrup being applied to her back.

When he removed his fingers from her mouth, she had sucked them dry, and she was looking much more relaxed; aroused, but relaxed. "Are you going to begin now?" She asked him.

He nodded. "It will be over soon." He assured her and the adjusted his position so that she could place her hooves and ass on the mattress and he was between her toned legs. He then aligned his erect phallus with her vagina.

Unlike when she tried to lower herself down on top of him, Zed was able to effortlessly slide his phallus into her body, to which she responded with by biting down on her lower lip.

He was much bigger and harder than she originally thought, but it still held really good to her. It hurt like nothing she had experienced before, and yet it was more pleasurable than anything she had felt before.

When he began to move, slowly, at first anyway, pushing in and pulling out of her, she began to moan and smile as feelings she never experienced from any other man began to well up inside her.

Was this why Ahri and Janna were always with other men? Did they really feel this good when they had sex?

And then he began to go faster, pistoning in and out of her to further increase the pleasure both of them received. On Soraka's part, she only moaned more and louder, the pleasure overwhelming her and, like before, something began to build up inside her.

He raised her lower half up off the mattress as he continued to thrust, both of them breathing heavily at this point, and leaned toward her, hugging her body close to his. In response, she hugged him, squishing her breasts against his toned, bandaged chest.

"I… I'm coming Starchild." He muttered.

She didn't know what he meant, but her mind was too clouded to understand. "Me too…! Me too…!" She said as she raised herself closer to him with her legs.

She thought he was trying to pull away from her, but her arms were too tight around him and her physical strength was greater than he thought it would be.

Suddenly, Soraka felt something gush inside of her body, something warm and gooey. At the same time, she felt her mind go blank and a vision of white appeared in her head as her eyes rolled backwards into her head.

She then felt like she did years ago, back when Noxus and Zaun were at war against Ionia. There were nights when she was so tired, she couldn't even make it to her bed before collapsing and going to sleep. Now, she felt as tired as those days years ago, leaving her completely drained and tired and her body going slack.

Zed was then able to slide his semi-flaccid phallus out of her sweat-slickened body before he rolled onto his back.

It took him a minute to catch his breath, but then he spoke to her. "Thank you, Starchild. You have pacified the shadow." He said in between breaths. "When you are ready… you may-"

~snore~

Confused, Zed turned his head to see that Soraka was turning toward him, and then went her arms wrap around him. He was surprised when she leaned her head toward his and tried to kiss him, but the bandages that hid his face also prevented her from kissing him directly.

Rather than wake her, he let her be. She had just saved his life and the lives of his students. The least he could was let her rest until tomorrow.

Suddenly, the door opened and Chi burst in. "Master Zed! Are you alright!" She nearly shouted.

He turned his eyes to her, glaring at her in anger, but gestured for her to come toward him with his right hand, his left under Soraka's body.

The female ninja approached her master quietly, realizing that Soraka was asleep, and knelt down close to her master.

"What is it, Trainee?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice down and his anger restrained.

Chi, though frightened by her master's tone and clear anger with her, spoke softly. "Outside this room… there was something like a bright light that shined down on the room just a few minutes ago." She said.

Zed's eyes were still that of an angry glare. "What of the light? And why did you open the door? I ordered no one to open it." He said angrily.

"It… it…" She began, and then he realized there were tears in her eyes. "It was so beautiful…" She managed.

"What?" He asked.

She then began to cry quietly, but tears ran down her face still. "It was so beautiful that all of us who saw it fell to our knees and cried. Please Master; tell us this does not mean we are weak." She pleaded.

Zed blinked at her, clearly and obviously confused by what she was saying and her actions. A thought then came to him. "You said this was few minutes ago?" He asked, and she nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Did that mean… he thought as he turned his head to the sleeping Soraka.


End file.
